The wedding date
by casketto
Summary: Beckett 'accidently' asks Castle to accompany her to Ryan's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second Fan fiction. I'm not entirely happy with it but I've gone over it so many times it was giving me a migraine! I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own Castle, unfortunately.**

"So…You get your invitation?"

She sucked her breath in through her teeth, slammed her pen down on the desk and closed her eyes.

"What Castle?" She answered once she'd opened her eyes and controlled her breathing. She was trying to wade through the mountain of paperwork that had been on her desk for four days and the last thing she needed was an audience. Castle was generally fun to have around, especially at a crime scene, but she was sure he had better things to do than play angry birds whilst she worked.

"Ryan's wedding. You…have been invited haven't you? Please tell me you have or I'm going to feel like a total tool." The worried look on his face made her smile inwardly.

"Yes I have my invitation Castle. Why'd you ask?"

"No reason, I was just making small talk" He went back to his phone.

"Don't you have a book to write? The Lockhart case must have given you some kind of inspiration this week? Or was it not freaky enough for ya?"

"I'm actually way ahead of schedule so I have some free time." He wasn't really getting the hint.

"Castle! If you want to stay here then I need you to be quiet. I would like to get this paperwork done. I do have a life you know." She really hoped he wasn't going to ask her to elaborate on that. The truth was, this was her life, she spent more time at the precinct than she did at home and when she was at home she was either in the bath or in bed. She hadn't even plugged her TV in since she'd moved in after her apartment blew up. She had Josh but with both their schedules so unpredictable the only time she saw him these days was for sex. How romantic. She couldn't even remember the last time they had been on an actual date, or been out to a movie. She sighed. It was becoming clearer and clearer with every day that things with Josh just weren't working. It wasn't fair to keep him hanging on when her heart clearly wasn't in it.

"Beckett? You ok?" Castle's voice broke her reverie.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

" So….Josh coming with you?" He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"Erm…No, he's got to work. How about you? You managed to charm some poor unsuspecting female into accompanying you?" She added the last part on quickly to avoid any 'Dr Motor cycle boy' quips.

"Detective you wound me with your words." He replied with mock indignation.

"Couldn't find anyone then?" She smiled.

"Nope" He pouted.

"Wanna go together?" The words were out her mouth before she even had time to think about it. She could feel the blush rising up her neck and settling like plum tomatoes on her cheeks. She didn't need to look up, she could almost hear him grinning.

"Like a date?" Were all the words he could muster.

"As in share a cab" She backtracked. "It makes sense." Her heart was ready to pound right out of her chest and land in his lap. She looked up at him and literally saw him deflate.

"We can't have the famous Richard Castle turn up at a wedding ALONE." She tried to lighten the mood, it seemed to work.

"I'll pick you up at 5 Detective." He grinned.

She was about to protest and suggest that she could just meet him outside his building but he was up out of his chair and nearly at the elevator. _By the end of the night she'll never want to let me go_ he thought as the doors slid shut.

Kate had been standing in front of her closet for what felt like hours. She was still in a towel, her hair practically dry and the ticking of the clock loudly reminding her that she had less than an hour before HE was coming to pick her up. HE being Castle. Rick Castle. It shouldn't be a big deal. They were two friends going to another friend's wedding. Together. Then why were a kaleidoscope of butterflies threatening to burst from the very pit of her stomach? If she had been going alone, as she had planned, she would have been ready hours ago. She let the towel fall to the floor and she couldn't fail to notice the scar near her heart. She had grown very fond of her scar. It was a constant reminder of how close she came, of how precious life is and how Castle had saved her life. Castle. Everything came back to Castle. He had been 'different' since the shooting, distant almost. She understood. Her job was dangerous. His shouldn't be. He had a family that were counting on him and by following her he was putting that in jeopardy. The last year had read like one of his novels and she was beginning to see what everyone else was seeing. He cared about her, maybe too much sometimes but he was there. Always. Josh had told her that Him and Castle had had what he described as an altercation at the hospital when she was in surgery. He hadn't offered any more information and she hadn't asked for anymore. When Josh asked her if she had feelings for Castle, she said no, her heart screamed YES. Josh was safe. He couldn't hurt her because she felt nothing for him. It was that realisation that caused her to break up with him just last night. She could feel tears threatening behind her eyelids. She reached her hand into the closet and grabbed her favourite black dress. She'd had it for years but she loved it. It was simple with a sweetheart neckline and reached just below her knee. It hugged her figure like a silk glove and accentuated every single curve. For some reason her eyes were drawn to a pair of India green heels at the back of her closet. As she grabbed them she heard the door. Her heart rate increased significantly, she took a last look in the mirror and tiptoed to the door. The first thing she saw when she opened the door was the biggest bunch of crimson red roses that she had ever seen.

"Castle?" The flowers moved so she could see his face. His mouth fell open.

"Wow. Beckett you look…" his eyes travelled up her body and landed at her lips.

"Hot!" It wasn't the adjective he wanted to use. He wanted so badly to tell how she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, how she literally took his breath away every time she looked at him. How he thinks about her ALL the time. How he misses her so much that it physically hurts. But, she wasn't his. He had no right to say these things to somebody else's girlfriend. She stood to the side and let him in, he went straight to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. She stood there. _Hot _she thought. She hated that word. It was what Josh called her when he'd turn up late at night after a shift with only one thing on his mind.

"I just need to grab my purse and I'm good to go" She shouted as she disappeared into her bedroom. As she slipped her shoes on She took one last look in the mirror. _Here we go_ she thought.

It wasn't until they had gotten out of the cab that Kate had realised that Castle's tie was the very same green as her shoes, a fact that Castle had seemed to notice at the same time.

"Great minds" He smiled as he offered her his arm, which she took.

The others were there when they arrived. Esposito was nervously standing at the front next to Ryan, who looked remarkably calm for a man about to marry. They headed towards Lanie in a pew off to the side and sat down. Castle greeted Lanie with a kiss on the cheek. This bothered Kate. It shouldn't. Lanie was more than happy with Esposito and there was never anything said to suggest that Castle was interested in her. But why hadn't he kissed her when he picked her up. She shook her head and settled into her seat. Lanie leaned over to say something but the music from the organs started and they were invited to stand. Jenny looked beautiful. Her smile radiated around the church as her happiness infected the whole congregation. Castle looked round and caught Kate's eye. His heart ached. He smiled. The smile he received back failed to reach her eyes. He loved her. It was as simple as that. Every bone in his body loved her. He didn't take his eyes off of her through the whole ceremony. If she noticed she never mentioned it and she never told him to stop.

The reception was being held in a hotel not too far from the church. By the time Kate got there it was in full swing. She had taken a detour through the park on her own so she could think. Things were no clearer but she had decided that she needed to speak to Castle. Maybe it was time to tell him that she had feelings for him. She walked straight over to the bar and ordered a martini. She looked through the crowd of people trying to find him. It didn't take long. She just had to look for the 6ft blonde model in the corner. She couldn't hear what he was saying but he was all over her. It was embarrassing. She downed her drink and ordered another. She felt sick.

Castle was trying to find Beckett. He'd intended on waiting by the bar for her but he'd spotted Alexis' violin teacher on the other side of the dance floor and gone over to say hi. As he scanned the throng of people by the bar he spotted those legs. Those long, smooth, beautiful legs. He made his way over to her and sat on the stool next to her.

"Hey, I've been looking for you"

"I bet you have." She couldn't hide the venom in her voice.

"What's wrong Kate?" He was confused. At the church she had seemed sad. Now she just seemed angry.

She got up off of her seat and grabbed her drink.

"I'm just fine RICK." He reached for her arm and got up. They were facing each other.

"Hey guys" They both spun round.

"Tom?" "Demming?" They both exclaimed at the same time.

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read. The reviews I received for my last FF put me on cloud nine and has inspired me beyond belief. I do have ideas on where this is going to go. It will probably be 2 or 3 chapters in total.**


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell is Demming doing here_? Thought Castle. _And why is Beckett smiling all of a sudden_? He watched as Demming leant in and planted a kiss on Beckett's cheek as a way of a greeting, a fact not lost on both Castle and Beckett. He turned to Castle and gave him a firm handshake.

"It's been a while. You look beautiful" His attention was firmly on Kate. Castle could have sworn she was blushing. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening here but he didn't like it.

"I meant to call. To say thanks for the flowers after the..you know. But things have been a bit crazy."

"He bought you flowers?" He was sure he hadn't said it out loud. The look Beckett shot him proved otherwise.

"It's fine Kate, I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you."

"Thank you. It was really sweet of you." Her eyes were lingering on Demming just a little longer than Castle felt was necessary. He felt sick.

"If you'll both excuse me. I need to visit the ladies room." She scanned the room looking for Lanie.

Both men watched her sashay across the floor.

"So you two finally got together huh?" Demming was the first to speak.

"What? Um..no. "

"Seriously? Wow."

Castle looked at Demming with a blank expression.

"I was sure that she broke up with me to be with you. I mean she never actually said it but I kind of got the impression that she wanted to accept your invitation to the Hamptons."

Castle had been hit by a freight train. In the space of ten seconds, everything made sense. He was such an idiot. She'd broken up with Demming BEFORE he'd gone away for the summer. His mind went back to that day. Beckett had taken him aside, wanted to tell him something. Then Gina had turned up. He was so stupid. No wonder she had been upset with him. He needed to find Beckett. He needed to explain. No. She was with Josh now. She was happy. Besides it was a year ago, she'd probably have forgotten about it. And how did Demming know he'd asked her to the Hamptons? She must have discussed it with him. He needed a drink.

"Girl what is wrong with you? Why'd you drag me in the bathroom?" Lanie demanded as Kate shut the door behind her.

"Did you know Demming was here?"

"Tom? Yeah. Oh. You've seen him then? How was it? Awkward?"

"No, it was fine, he's sweet but a heads up would have been nice!"

"You know he always asks after you,"

"Really? Wait. How often do you see him?"

"Not often but that's not the point here is it Kate? Girl you are flustered. What's going on?"

"I don't know Lanie. I broke up with Josh last night. I just thought that Castle…but he's been so distant and he called me hot and then I see Tom and he's so sweet to me and Castle was practically sticking his tongue down that Blonde's throat and…" Lanie put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kate honey you're not making any sense. Are you saying you broke up with Josh for Castle?"

"Yes. No. I thought maybe there might be something between me and Castle but tonight he's being an asshole." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Lanie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? A wise ass? Yes. An asshole? I don't buy it. You have to be crazy not to see how he feels about you."

"So everyone keeps telling me" She mumbled.

"Look, It doesn't matter how many times you tell him things were not his fault, he still blames himself that you got shot. And honestly? I blamed him too, for about 5 minutes after. Then I saw the bigger picture. You need to see it too."

"What happened at the hospital? Between Josh and Castle?" It hadn't ever occurred to Kate to ask Lanie. She didn't answer right away. The scenes at the hospital after it all happened still haunted her. She looked at Kate.

"Please Lanie."

"Josh blamed Castle for digging in to your past. He said that Castle should stop following you around like a love sick puppy and get a _real _job. He also made a point of saying that you went home to him every night and that he didn't need to fantasize about you because he got to have you whenever he felt like it. That's when Castle went for him. Javi and Ryan had to separate them. It was horrible. Your Dad saw it all." Lanie's voice was shaky.

"Oh god! Poor Castle. No wonder Josh was so vague. I'm an idiot aren't I?" She looked at Lanie, silently pleading with her to tell her what to do. Lanie smiled and nodded.

"Come on girl, that dance floor is calling my name!" She opened the door and ushered Kate out. Lanie headed straight for the dance floor.

"I'll meet you out there. I think there is someone I need to speak to." Kate was already scanning the room looking for him.

"Be nice Kate." Lanie shouted over her shoulder as she joined the bridesmaids doing the Macarena.

Kate couldn't see him anywhere. She walked back over to the bar and ordered a drink. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she turned round.

"Oh. Tom. Hey. Have you seen Castle?"

"He disappeared to find Ryan. He didn't look too happy. Oh look there he is." He pointed across the room and there he was, standing up against the wall talking to a girl. Brunette this time. Kate felt sick again. Is this what it would be like? If they dated would she be watching his every move? Would she feel sick every time he spoke to another woman? She didn't think she could handle that.

"You wanna dance?" She made a mental note to start thinking about what she was going to say BEFORE she actually said it. Demming smiled and held his arm out. Kate took it and he led her to the dance floor. Lanie caught her eye and raised her eyebrows. Kate shrugged. She could feel her body loosening up with the alcohol and she started dancing along to the music. She was unaware that she was being watched from across the room. She could feel the beat from the music pulsate through her and she felt good. So good that when a much slower number came on she grabbed Demming and put her arms around his neck, she felt his body tense and then he relaxed into it. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up. Her eyes locked with Castles. Her stomach flipped. She looked away immediately. _ No_ she scalded herself _He'll break your heart. _

"So how've you been?" She asked Demming. There wasn't much difference in their height so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"I've been doing ok Kate." He was looking at her lips. She noticed and began chewing her bottom lip, this made Demming smile.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not." She shook her head. She could feel his hands making their way down to her hips and she was praying that was where they would stop. She really didn't want to have to shoot someone at Ryan and Jenny's wedding.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kate spun round and came face to face with Castle.

"Castle?" But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Demming and he didn't look happy.

"Get your hands off her. She has a boyfriend." He started poking Demming on the shoulder.

"What the hell?" Demming shouted at Castle. "You said you weren't together!"

"We're not. Castle what the hell?" Everyone had now stopped dancing and were looking at the 3 in the centre of the dance floor.

"He's got his hands all over you, what would Josh say?"

"It's got nothing to do with Josh. And it's got nothing to do with you! I am single, I can do what the hell I like. Just like you." With that she turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the final chapter. It's much shorter than the first two but I didn't want to drag it out too much. I've had so much fun with it and I'm already thinking about more ideas. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed etc. It means so much.**

Both men stood mouths agape. Both frozen to the spot. Demming turned to Castle.

"If you don't go after her you're an idiot." He shook his head and walked away.

He was right, Castle knew it. He WAS an idiot. He had to make this right. He headed in the same direction as Kate but he had no idea where she had gone once she'd exited the door. He was faced with 6 doors. He was just about to open one when he saw the door directly in front of him was ajar. He put his hand on the handle and held his breath. It opened out onto a balcony overlooking the garden. He hadn't even realised they were on the second floor. He heard something to his right. He looked round and saw a shape huddled on the floor. He knew that shape anywhere.

"Kate?" He almost whispered. She looked up at him through tear stained eyes.

"What do you want Castle?" He was unsure how to answer the question so he settled for

"I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Kate almost snorted.

"Us." He regretted it as soon as he'd said it. She was on her feet.

"US? When has there ever been an US?" She shouted with so much bitterness that Castle visibly recoiled.

"Kate…." She cut him off.

"What Castle? What do you have to say to me? Are you going to tell me you love me again? Well guess what? I'm not dying this time!" She hadn't realised what she'd said until it was too late.

"You heard me?" Castle's heart stopped. He sat down on the bench behind him and put his head in his hands. Kate stood awkwardly next to him. She had meant to tell him that she'd heard but it had never really come up and she just assumed that it was said in the heat of the moment. She didn't want to embarrass him into explaining that. But regarding the look on his face right now, it was clear that Kate had misjudged him. She sat down on the bench next to him, unsure as to what to say next. Lanie was right, she needed to see the bigger picture. Castle loved her. He really did love her and she was pushing him away. They had both promised always and she never for a second thought that he hadn't meant that.

"What happened last summer?" She was pulled from her daydream.

"Last summer?" She was confused.

"When I went to the Hamptons. Demming. Gina?" His head was still in his hands.

"Oh." She'd tried to forget about that. Without success.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? That I'd broken up with Tom so I could run away to the Hamptons with you? What would you have said when Gina arrived? Would you have taken us both?" He looked up at her.

"Kate I never wanted Gina. But you were with Demming and well it all just kind of happened. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for Castle?"

"Everything. Digging into your past, In to your mother's case. Almost getting you killed on numerous occasions. Going to the Hamptons for the summer and not calling. But most of all I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I loved you the second I realised it. Kate, I am crazy about you. You are on my mind all the time. I am a writer yet I can't even fathom a word to describe just how beautiful you are. Your happiness means the world to me and I thought you were happy with Josh. Seeing you together made me nauseous but as long as you were smiling I didn't care. I've been an idiot Kate and I want to make it up to you. If that means me leaving you alone and never seeing you again then that's what I'll do."

Kate didn't know what to say. He had stunned her into silence. He stood and held his hand out for her. She took it. She wasn't even aware that she was crying until she felt his thumb brush a tear away from her cheek. She looked directly into his blue eyes and saw her future. He cupped her face with his hands.

"Kate. I love you." He whispered. She could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me Castle." She grabbed at the lapels of his jacket and closed the remaining distance between them. Their lips moulded together perfectly and danced to the same beat. It was slow at first but when he licked her lip with his tongue the music changed. His hand went to her hair and pulled her head closer eliciting a moan from the back of her throat. Her hands roamed his chest and met behind his waist pulling him closer, the moan that escaped this time came from him. He broke away from her.

"I'm going to need to stop this." He said breathlessly. She smiled at his obvious arousal.

"Take me home Rick."

"Are you sure?" She just smiled and took his hand. She led him to the door but stopped short in front of it. She turned.

"Oh and Rick? I love you too."

**The End.**


End file.
